In general, severe weather warnings are provided by city or county. However, weather conditions in one part of a city or county may be significantly different than weather conditions in another part of the city or county. Moreover, severe weather warnings are focused on the weather and safety concerns regarding the weather itself, rather than the impact of weather on driving conditions. Thus, city or county based severe weather warnings may not provide drivers or individuals considering driving sufficient and/or specific enough information regarding driving conditions related to weather.